Straw Hats and Red Eyed Rynna
by Rakara
Summary: First ever fic! Luffy has a new member on his crew! Bubbly excitable Rynna, a fifteen year old with a very simple mind. Pairings Will come later in the story.Please enjoy. Rated T for Sexual refereneces,coarse language and mature themes. Chapter 2 up now
1. Arc 1: Enter Rynna

**Red Eyed Straw Hat**

**Summary:**

When Luffy and his crew are out on the town one night a mysterious girl slips on board. Red eyes, silver hair and an unknown motive the ship will really be kept on their toes when they discover who hides bellow deck…

**A Slow Night**

The night was cold and bitter. The streets of a small town were slow and dark. As the moonlight glinted on the ocean, giving off a soft glow a girl of long silver hair slipped through the night. Moving with the utmost silence she reached the gallant ship Thousand Sunny. Her crystal red eyes scanned the ship quickly. Determining it empty she boarded.

Running across the deck swiftly she found a small door leading bellow deck. As she travelled down the steady step she clutched her stomach. Feeling the injuries from her past fight she knew a little rest was needed before she continued her plan. Trying a few doors the girl came across a small well kept room. She studied the sides and found a cupboard. Slipping inside she concealed her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The things I do for you captain." She whispered.

The crew returned to their faithful ship not long later. As everyone settled into a nice pleasant sleep Rynna held her body the blood from spilling across the wood. Bitting against her teeth she injured the pain. Once the ship fell silent she relaxed a little.

**Okay everyone, this opening was just to set the scene. I hope it doesn't confuse you all but now Rynna will be telling the story. **

**Rynna's PVO**

My captain had asked me to bring him this strange crew. Why I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to obey him. Captain and I were different from the rest of my nakama. I didn't want to recall my dreadful past, feeling a shiver run down my spine I exhaled and relaxed.

The only way I could think to help them now was to do as he had said. He wanted me to bring him Monkey D. Luffy, and that was what I was going to do. Hearing the sounds of the morning mix wit the chatter of the crew told me that dawn had come.

Someone walked by the room calling super happily_. Everyone was settling for breakfast._ I thought to myself. They must have left the bay by now. We're probably out at sea. Sigh. I hadn't eaten in three days, and with these injuries I probably would have done better to steal a little food, but I didn't want to eat until I completed my task.

Knowing that this was my only chance to sneak on board I lightly galloped across the hall out of the deck and into the sun. More blood spilled as I ran gracefully, yet another ability I had worked hard to develop. I was incredibly swift and very flexible. I have a strong will, which I needed for my battle against the crew. When breakfast was done I saw eight figures make their way up to the deck.

Watching them closely I scanned for the better fighters. They made it quite unclear as to who was who by their unusual goings so I thought to tackle them head on.

"Just hold out a little more body." I whispered.

Standing up slowly I found not to arouse any eyes. A young man about the age of 17 climbed the mast to the watch tower, his long nose scrapping along the wood as he climbed. Standing proud I waited until his frizzy black hair peeked above the wooden edge and wack.

The man went falling. It had only taken a small punch, much to my surprise to send him flying to the ground. Strange I thought this was meant to be one of the strongest crews in the world. As the long nosed man hit the deck hard the entire crew turned their attention to him.

"Hey Pinocchio, what happened?" A green haired man asked scratching his head and rubbing his eyes. The long nosed man blinked.

"I dunno. The ship attacked me." He explained. Several members of the ship rolled their eyes, apart from a reindeer bellow whose eyes glistened.

"Can ships really attack you?" He asked with curiosity.

"Oi don't be stupid Chopper, he's just lying again." A red haired girl with short wavy hair informed. While this happened another girl sat calmly with a book at a small glass table.

Seeing the commotion she looked up and observed the event. Following the mast her eyes climbed the watch tower steadily until they reached me.

"Captain-san," She asked. "Do we know that girl?" The group's attention was diverted to where the blacked haired woman was pointing.

A boy wearing a simple straw hat looked curiously at me.

"Who are you?" He asked me from bellow. Having gathered the attention of everyone, I did a smooth jump out of the watch tower and on to the deck.

Over near the glass table a tall blonde haired man's eyes turned into hearts.

"She's an angel!" He cried with awe. My red eyes darted around the deck. I found the straw hat boy and pointed at him.

"Close but no I'm a devil fiend. I announced. The crew looked at me in disbelief until my long blood red tail, red horns, sharp fangs and vicious claws formed. My skin, tinted slightly red. _In my full devil form I should be ok. _I thought confidently.

"A devil fruit user!" The green haired man shouted.

"Are you the captain?" I questioned. The boy nodded proudly. _Ha _I thought. _He's not much older then me. _Feeling confident I continued. "I want control of this ship!" I ordered, their eyes widened.

Not looking the least bit pleased the black haired boy with a straw hat walked up to me. He focused hard on my face.

"Y…you look…look like…" Before he could finish I punched him hard in the face. He fell back. I stood above him. Blood fell onto his red vest.

"Can I have this ship, or do I have to fight you for it?" I asked bitterly. It pained me greatly to be this way but my captain had ordered me not to be childish. I had on several occasions been told I was immature. The way I was acting however you wouldn't have guessed it.

The boy stood up. "Why should I give you my ship?" He asked restudying my face. I frowned. My injuries would give me a fair disadvantage in this fight however I knew it was the only way.

Quickly I jumped back dodging a strike from the man with green hair.

"You're annoying me. So go fuck off!" The man lunged at me with his three drawn swords. I easily dodged the man's attack and kicked his back onto the deck. The fight broke out involving the swordsmen and me.

I did my best, evading several attacks I jumped back. He was to much slower then me, and I easily dodged his strikes. I held out for a short time. My body however had lost to much blood. Jumping away again I lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Shity Swordsman, what did you do to her?" The blonde haired man called.

"Nothing, my swords never touched her!" The man yelled back.

"Look she's bleeding all over the deck!" A large blue haired man shouted.

The small reindeer ran over to my lifeless body.

"She's really sick. Look, these burns are deadly!" He explained. "We need to get her down to the sick bay."

"Why the hell should we help her?" The blue haired man commented. "She stowed away on our ship!"

"Just help me!" The reindeer screamed.

The reindeer cleaned out my wounds, covered the terrible burns and placed a warm wash cloth on my forehead. The captain continued to stare hard at my face. He knew it greatly resembled one of his old friends but why he didn't know.

I awoke that night to find a monkey like face watching me hard. Realising who was watching me and where I was I jumped out of the bed and prepared for a fight. The small reindeer who had been busily working at the desk looked up.

"Sit down, you need rest." He said softly. I didn't move. The entire crew were in the room relaxing.

"There's no point fighting, Miss Stranger we have you out numbered and your very sick." The dark haired woman explained not looking up from her book. She was right, they had me out numbered. Admitting defeat I sat back down on the bed and pulled the covers over my legs, still watching them closely. Their captain continued to stare at me hard.

"Hey Luffy, why are you starring at her?" The blonde haired man asked noticing my annoyance.

"Because, she looks familiar." The man explained honestly. I looked at the straw hat boy called Luffy curiously. Everyone was interested now.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked curiously. The boy was clearly not sure.

"Your face, I know I've seen it before." I raised an eyebrow.

Growing impatient the tall blue haired man spoke up.

"Forget this; I want to know why she was on the ship!" He complained. Everyone looked at him for a brief moment before looking towards me.

"Who are you?" The orange haired girl asked suspiciously. "Are you a marine?" I frowned, lowering my eye brows.

I jumped from the bed and landed on the girl pinning her down.

"Don't you ever…EVER pin me with those disgusting bastards!" I shouted. The reindeer grew large and dragged me back to the sick bed.

"You need rest; you're in no position to be picking fights." He commented placing the washer back on my fore head as I lay down.

"Who are you then?" The long nosed boy asked.

"I'm a pirate." I said bluntly.

"What do you want with us?" The green haired man asked.

"I want nothing from you; my captain just gave me an order to bring Monkey D. Luffy and his crew to him on Reef Sand Island." I explained.

"Who's your captain?" The Straw Hat boy asked.

"You can find out for yourself, by going with me to Reef Sand Island." I replied.

"Why should we do what you want? You're in no position to give orders."

"I think you'll be very interested to meet my nakama." I said giving a mysterious smile.

"We're going. This sounds like an adventure!" The boy said excitedly.

"Captain-san has made his decision, I guess we're going." The black haired lady replied.

I smiled. Suddenly a felt a hand touch my face. I turned to see the Straw Hat boy was pulling my face to him. I shoved him away easily.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched. The entire crew looked rather surprised.

"Your eyes, they're red." This hit me hard. My face fell.

"What of it?" I said bitterly.

"I like them!" He explained. I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, well I hate them. You don't see people walking around with red eyes." I commented.

The blonde haired man looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like something to eat?" He offered. I looked up at him. My eyes widened.

"F…for real! You aren't just teasing?" I said gratefully. He nodded.

Everyone seemed happy at the thought of food.

The straw hat pirates all sat around the table eating dinner happily. I sat in the corner and starred at my plate. It was covered with roast and vegetables. My stomach growled.

The blond man looked over at my untouched meal.

"Don't you like your food he asked?" The blonde haired man asked his voice filled with concern.

"Its okay, Cook-san is a great cook, he would never poison food." The black haired woman explained.

I dug the fork into the potato and ate it greedily. I shovelled down the food quickly.

"Oh it's so good!" I cried with happiness.

"Glad you liked it. You could repay me with a sweet kiss." The blonde man offered. I turned pink. The red haired girl punched him to the back of the room.

"Leave her alone Sanji, she's just a kid."

"Hey!" I argued.

"What?" The long nosed boy asked.

"I'm not a kid!" I explained.

"How old are you then?" The green haired man asked.

"I just turned 15!" I said very proudly.

"Well you don't look any older then that." The long nosed boy laughed. I poked my tongue out.

"Well how old are you then?" I asked him smiling.

"17." He said confidently.

"Hmp." I pouted.

"Hey it's okay, I turned 15 last year." The reindeer said smiling.

"Oh cool!" I explained.

"I'm 17 too." The boy in the straw hat explained.

"Wow." I replied smiling.

The black haired women whispered something to the red haired girl.

"Miss Navigator, she's just girl."

"I know…better keep her away from the Sanji just to be safe." They smiled.

"Watcha talking about?" I asked curiously appearing behind the two.

"My you are fast Miss Stranger."

"Do you want to know my name?" I asked. "It's weird being called 'Miss Stranger'."

"Alright." I grinned. The boys looked curiously as I whispered it into the girl's ears.

"That's a nice name." The dark haired woman replied.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

The Straw hat boy's eyes filled with curiosity.

"What's her name?!" He said excitedly.

"Rynna." The red haired girl said happily.

"Welcome aboard Rynna." The Captain replied.

"Wait your going to let her stay, Luffy?" The long nosed boy asked.

"Yeah, she's hurt. We can't just dump her in the sea. Anyway she can't swim" He replied.

"I say we should. Let her die" The green haired man commented.

"No. I'm a doctor; it's my duty to help people who are sick. She stays."

"Hey you aren't the Captain." The Blue Haired man yelled.

"So the Captain already agreed." The small reindeer replied confidently.

I knew they didn't trust me but I was very surprised to see just how nice they were. Everyone chose to sleep in the sick bay that. That was where I first considered them nakama.

"Royal flush." I said delightedly placing down the cards.

"Ah what a talented young lady." The blond man replied.

"So what are all your names?" I asked collecting the tokens from two of the boys.

"I'm the Great Captain Usopp." The long nosed boy reported.

"But I thought he was the captain." I said pointing to the straw hat boy, stuffing himself with meat.

"Luffy, he's no captain." The long nosed boy laughed.

"But I am the captain." The boy argued back placing a bone of meat in his mouth.

"Wait so there's two captains?" I asked puzzled.

"Ignore him Usopp's just a big fat liar." The blue haired man explained.

"Hey." The boy detested.

"Well it's true." He argued back.

"What's your name then?" I asked pointing at him.

"Franky." He said proudly.

"Ok, so we got a Usopp, a Luffy and a Franky. What about you two." I said looking at the two men fighting constantly.

"Are a pleasure to introduce myself to such a beautiful lady." The cook said. "My name is Sanji." I smiled.

"How 'bout you?" I said looking at the green haired man.

"Hmp." He ignored me.

"Well that was pretty tight." I argued

"Hey Zoro be nice introduce yourself." The long nosed boy laughed.

"Yeah Shitty Swordsman stop being a jerk." The cook argued.

"Zoro huh, weird name." I commented. He frowned.

"No better then yours." He explained.

"That's not very nice." I stuck my tongue out.

"Just ignore him; he's just in a bad mood because he's broke." The orange haired lady laughed.

"Oh is that why you're not playing?" I asked

"He can't afford to he still owes me a fortune." The red haired woman added laughed delightedly.

"What's your name then, person with lots of money?" I went on.

"Nami, Navigator and treasurer." She replied satisfied.

"Nice to meet you."

"Miss Rynna, my name is Robin and this is Chopper." The dark haired woman explained giving some rice to the small reindeer.

"Can I call you Teddy bear?" I asked the small reindeer. He looked surprised.

"You remind me of a soft teddy bear." I said delightedly.

"I'm a reindeer!" He protested.

"Alright so let me get this straight, the captain is Luffy who eats everything, and then we have a swordsman named Zoro, who owes a whole lot of money to Nami. Nami is the navigator and treasurer. That long nose guy is Usopp and he likes to lie a lot. The cook's name is Sanji and from what I can tell hits on girls any chance he gets." The blonde man's face fell.

"There's a tiny doctor reindeer named Chopper who doesn't like being called anything but Chopper, a lady named Robin who calls everyone by there occupation and a big blue haired guy named Franky. Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Very impressive Miss Rynna, are we that easy to read?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"What's your occupation?" Usopp asked.

"I'm a performer." I explained proudly.

"A performer?" They repeated.

"Yep, I sing, dance you entertain people."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE A MUSICIAN!!!" Luffy gleamed. I looked at him with confusion.

"Err yeah; um is he always like this?" I questioned nervously.

"Yep." Zoro answered several of them nodded their heads.

"So how far away is Reef Sand Island anyway?" Usopp asked Nami.

"Well about three days sail."

"What, three days with nothing but sea?" Luffy moaned.

"It's okay Luffy we have a new person to play with us now," Chopper said excitedly.

"Hey yeah we do!" He gave a huge grin.

"Alright on to Reef Sand Island!" The boy cried.


	2. Arc 1: Bonding and Training

**Musical Bonding and Ninja Training **

**Replys to Reviewers:**

flarey phoenix- really I didn't know? Just made the name up, lol

God'sAngel - thanks and yep there will be pairings but it's a secret there may not be luffxnami (good pairing though)

LuffyxRuby – her captain is a heavily guarded secret but they will be coming soon

**Summary:**

Aboard the Thousand Sunny the crew get to know there new friend Rynna. With games and training the crew are going to get very close with her, even if Zoro and Franky still don't trust her.

**A New Day on Thousand Sunny**

I sat up in the sick bay bed and looked around the room. A small sleeping reindeer curled up on the chair snored softly. I smiled.

"I still think he looks like a teddy bear." I whispered.

Climbing out of the bed I wandered around for a moment. It was just before dawn and as usual I was wide awake. I never slept very late; it was just typically like me to get up early (before dawn early).

As I approached the door Chopper, the small reindeer stirred slightly. He turned over on his side and rubbed his blue nose. I giggled lightly.

"So cute." I added.

I opened the door slowly and found my way out into the hall. There was no stirring from the crew. _Guess they like to sleep in?_ I thought to myself. My feet slipped silently across the wooden floor as I guided myself to the kitchen.

Walking through the door way I found Robin, sitting calmly at the table with a small book.

"Oh you're up." She said looking up from her book and taking a sip of wine from the glass beside her.

"Yeah, when will everyone else be?" I asked settling myself at a seat near by.

"It depends," She replied tilting her head and looking me over.

"Huh?"

"You're not afraid of us are you Miss Rynna?" Robin questioned.

I shook my head and allowed a few strands of silver hair to fall in front of my face. She just smiled as I pushed back my long hair and stretched.

"Most people are." She finished.

"Why is that?"

"Well Captain-san isn't exactly your typical 300 million beri man." She began. "Then again we also have a reindeer for a doctor."

"And…" I said wondering why she thought I'd be surprised.

"You've seen some strange things haven't you." I nodded.

"Do you think we're a frightening crew?"

"Nope," I replied.

"What about our Captain?"

"What about Luffy?" I repeated.

"Not many people will just look straight into 300 million beri man's eyes without fear and demand something, especially one as young and wounded as you."

"Maybe be not." I agreed. "But Luffy is a harmless kitten compared to the people I've met."

"And who might those _people _be?"

I starred at her for a moment. She continued to smile.

"Marines, pirates, bounty hunters…you know anyone really fearsome you might meet in the new world." Robin raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're from the new world?" She asked. I nodded.

"How very curious." She added softly.

"Ahhh my beautiful Robin-chan sleep well?" Sanji's voice came in melody as he danced into the kitchen. "And you my young Rynna-san, how well did you sleep?"

I looked up at the blond haired man as he lit a cigarette and sat down between Robin and me.

"Fine, I guess."

"Miss Rynna here was just telling me how she comes from the new world." Robin informed Sanji finishing her glass of wine. Sanji's eye (I couldn't see the other as it was covered with his thin blond hair) widened.

"Now that_ is_ interesting."

"Not really," I replied. Sanji turned and looked at me.

"So you were born in the new world?" He asked. I nodded. Sanji clearly expected more of an answer but since I just starred at him expressionlessly he gave in.

"Well what would you lovely ladies like for breakfast?" He asked getting up and walking towards the fridge. I observed him pull a small key from within his shirt and place it in the lock.

"Why do you keep a key under your shirt?" I asked.

"I don't this is where I have it when I need to get ingredients out. I keep it in a secret place when I don't need it." He explained. I gave him a confused look.

"Captain-san has a big appetite, before we had this lock he'd often run out of rations because he'd steal from the fridge." Robin explained noticing my confused look.

I giggled. "He must eat a lot." I said laughing harder.

"Meat mainly," Zoro said wandering in rubbing his eyes.

"Shitty Swordsman, did you fall asleep on guard duty again." Sanji accused.

"What's it too ya?" He yelled back sitting down.

"No breakfast for you." He ordered turning away. Zoro's mouth fell.

"WHAT?!" I watched back and worth as Sanji and Zoro began to bicker.

"You heard me! You fucking Marimo you're meant to stay awake all night to protect the freaking ship!"

"I can't help if it gets boring!" he argued back.

"You baka _(idiot in Japanese),_ no lunch or dinner either!"

"WHAT?!" I fell out of my chair laughing hysterically. Robin laughed lightly at the scene the too men made.

"My, my you too just can't help yourselves can you?" Usopp said striding in.

"Not my fault this Shitty Cook is being a tight ass!" Zoro accused.

"You Marimo!"

"Oi, Oi be quiet I still got a headache from when she smacked me." Usopp moaned directing a finger at me.

I sat up and grinned. "You're not very tough are you?"

"I am so! I'm the great Captain Usopp! Warrior of the Mighty Seas and Captain of 8000 men!" he shouted placing a leg on one chair and posing.

"Then where are they?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Err…um…there hiding, from you…yeah that's it hiding from you cause you and those eyes of yours are so creepy." He mustered.

"Long-nose-kun I know this ship is large but where would you hide 8000 men?" Robin asked turning her attention from Sanji and Zoro's fight to Usopp and me.

"Hey yeah, this ship couldn't hold 8000 people." I protested to him.

"What couldn't Sunny do?" Franky asked finding his way into the kitchen.

"Hold 8000 people." I commented. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you. You're up to something." Franky said in a cold tone.

"That…struggles…goes…(shoves Sanji away)…double for me!" Zoro added.

"Now be nice, Miss Rynna-san isn't exactly in a situation to pick a fight." Robin said smiling.

"Oi Sanji what's for breakfast?" Usopp asked sitting down.

"What do you want?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT!" A voice called before Luffy came charging into the room. No one seemed the slightest bit phased by Luffy's loud call and random entrance.

"No meat for breakfast." Sanji ordered. Luffy jumped onto a chair and grabbed a fork and knife.

"Whhhyyyyy?" He moaned.

"Because if I gave you meat at every meal we would run out before we left the town where we bought it!" He shouted.

"Forget it Luffy Spaghetti-head ain't giving food to anyone." Zoro advised scowling.

"Nope he's just not giving any to you." Usopp snickered.

"Whad'ya say Pinocchio!" Zoro threatened. Usopp fell to the ground.

"Help…help I'm dying!" He moaned.

"Usopp!" Chopper called running in. "Don't worry I'll save you!" He pushed away tears and leant over against Usopp.

"Relax Chopper he's just faking a phobia or something." Nami answered entering through the door.

"Yeah from seeing his fucking ugly face." Franky laughed.

I watched the crew continue to bicker and laughed in delight. They looked at me as I tears began to form from my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Usopp pointed pushing Chopper away and sitting up.

"You guys." I answered laughing in my speech.

"Hey wait you're a musician right!" Luffy said hopefully. I nodded.

"Sing us a song!" Luffy cried. I tilted my head and smiled.

"About pirates!" Luffy cried.

"Block your ears," Zoro muttered. I looked over at him and smiled.

"How about I sing about Pirates who don't do anything?" I asked starring at him. His face fell.

"Yeah!" Luffy cried.

"Ok let me think." I though for a moment. Looking around I turned to Robin. "Got any instruments on this ship?"

"Well we have Shipwright-san's guitar." Robin suggested.

"Hmmm that'll do I guess. Go get it." I ordered smiling at Franky.

"What?! I don't follow your orders!" He said disgusted.

"Get it Franky I wanna sing!" Luffy moaned.

"Your not gonna be singing!" Franky argued back.

"He can sing along if he wants." I giggled.

"Yeah!" As Luffy cheered Franky muttered something under his breath and got up. Walking out he soon returned with an acoustic guitar.

"Okay well first Luffy just copy what I say okay." I explained taking Franky's guitar and settling it in my lap.

Please note: To make it simple most songs Rynna will sing and play will be songs not written by me. If you wish to listen to them contact me and I can tell you where to find them. I'm including songs to make my fics a little different and more unique, enjoy. You can skip the lyrics if you like since there just there to add a bit more depth to the story.

Song 1:

Rynna and Luffy-Pirates that don't do anything

"We are the pirates that don't do anything…we just stay at home and lie around and if you ask us to do anything…we'll just tell you we don't do anything." I sang the words and smiled.

"Got it Luffy just sing along okay." He nodded.

"But how will I know what your gonna sing?" He asked.

"You're a pirate aren't you? All pirates can sing along to a pirate song. It's instinct."

He gave me puzzled look, I smiled.

**"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything"**

we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

well I've never been to Greenland  
and I've never been to Denver  
and I've never buried treasure in ST Louie or ST Paul  
and I've never been to Moscow  
and I've never been to Tampa  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall

we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

and I've never hoist the main sail  
and I've never swabbed the poop deck  
and I've never veered starboard, cause I've never sailed at all  
and I've never walked the gang plank  
and I've never owned a parrot.  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall

we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

I've never plucked a rooster  
and I am not too good at ping-pong  
and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall  
and I've never kissed a chipmunk,  
and I've never gotten head lice  
and I have never been to Boston in the fall

Luffy did just as I said. He sang along and it began to seem more like he'd heard the song a thousand times rather then just joined in and made it up as we went along.

While the rest of the crew observed Luffy jumped onto the table along with Usopp and Chopper and sang along in delight. As they pranced around the amusement seemed to make even Zoro's stern face crack a smile.

As the song finished I took a deep breath and brushed my hair back.

"Well what did you think?" I asked. They looked at me for a moment.

"Y…you thought that one up right then?" Luffy said in complete delight.

"Yep." I laughed.

"WOW!" he cried, "You're that good?"

"You can thank your Swordsman there for being such good inspiration." I giggled.

Zoro frowned again and turned away.

As the day went by I became more and more acquainted with the infamous Straw Hat Crew. They weren't nearly as frightening as they seemed and to be honest I felt like I belonged with them more then with my real crew. _Then again even if I wanted to I could never leave Captain-san, after all he's done for me…it'd be wrong._

It was late afternoon on the second day of sailing after retuning Franky's guitar, he seemed to warm up to me. After all I had managed to sweet talk my into convincing him to build me a guitar of my own. Well maybe it's just my big innocent eyes that he couldn't resist? Either way I had managed to gain everyone on the crew's trust…except Zoro.

He seemed very cold towards me, but I had seen colder. As I wandered bellow deck searching for the green haired swordsman I found a sudden stench of sweat brush across my face as I passed a door. I screwed my face.

"Ew someone needs a shower." I muttered turning the handle. It was locked. I smiled. "Whoever is inside isn't going to keep people out with a simple key-locked door."

My long devil like tail moved around gracefully as I placed my sharp nail like claw into the lock and began fiddling with the keyhole. It snipped into place quickly and pulled my finger out and pushed open the door.

Inside I laid my eyes on Zoro, shirtless and pushing a large set of weights into the air. He turned and looked at me in surprise. His mistrusting eyes watched me as I made my way over to him.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"Nothing, just wondered where you were hiding?"

"Well you found me." He muttered. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So training down here?" I asked looked over the set of shelves on the wall.

"Yeah what of…" Zoro began.

"Oh my…cute! This is so cool." He looked over at me as my eyes gleamed with delight.

"What," he muttered.

I began to chase around a small butterfly excitedly. His face fell as he hit the ground anime style. The weights fell on his back slamming him harder into the ground.

"It's a freaking butterfly!" He yelled from the ground. I chased it around the small wooden room happily.

"I'm gonna catch it!" I announced running after it. Zoro just shook his head and sighed. I raced it towards the window and jumped for it. It flew out into the sea air. As I approached the window I put my legs up and bounced back jumping against the ship's wall and returning to the centre of the room in another graceful jump.

Zoro observed me as I straightened up and sighed.

"Oh the butterfly got a way." I sobbed.

"It was a butterfly, who gives a stuff." Zoro explained standing up and giving me a cold look.

"Wonder where it came from," I questioned innocently.

"Nami's garden probably." He answered.

"Oh well it was still cute."

"Do you mind?" He asked pointing to the door. "I was trying to train." I looked at the door then back at the green haired swordsman.

"I'll train with you!" I said excitedly. He frowned.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because you're a pain in the ass. You'd ruin anything I practiced." I frowned.

"You're a swordsman right, using three swords?" He nodded. "Have you ever had any ninja training?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ninja training?"

"Yeah I'm a ninja!" I announced proudly.

"No but you can' teach me anything anyway, you're too beat up."

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"You probably train when you're injured too!" He leant back.

"And if I do? You ain't as strong as me!"

"Maybe not but the other day you couldn't lay a scratch on me." I stuck out my tongue and teased.

"Luck." He muttered.

I slipped my hand out and through a red and black small sai at Zoro. He brought up a sword and blocked it.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Too slow." I added

"Huh?"

Before Zoro had even noticed I had thrown another sai at his and torn and pinned his dark pant leg against the ground.

"What?" He said in surprise.

"Zoro you're way too slow." I teased.

Managing to convince Zoro that I was worthy of practicing with Zoro, I showed Zoro some moves my late sensei had taught me. He easily over powered me in close combat but when it came to speed he just wasn't fast enough. I think that afternoon I gained a lot of respect for Zoro, even if he is basically a half wit.

The sun shone on the third day nicely. Luffy's excited grin threatened to fall of his face from being to large. Nami shoved him aside as he poked his head at her looking eager.

"How much further?" he said excitedly.

"We're almost there Luffy get away from me."

"Yes I can't wait!" He said delightedly.

"Hey is that it?" Usopp said excitedly pointing out to a small island just appearing over the horizon.

"That's it!" I said excitedly jumping onto the railing.

"Yes! Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Authors Note:

Well they're here. Sorry the chapter was so long. I actually cut out a lot of nakama-ship and bounding between Rynna and the crew. Since I like the ideas I came up with for Rynna to get close with everyone I'll save them for later. I hope you liked this chapter, review please. Much appreciated.

Rakara-san

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Request to keep a Nakama

**The Abandoned Pirate**

**Summary:**

The Straw hats arrive at Reef Sand Island after there three day journey with Rynna, but when the island appears deserted Robin begins to worry. This is the where they were meant to meet her mysterious Captain…right?

**The Outskirts of Reef Sand Island**

The salty sea wind was strong blowing against my face as I smiled at the islands figure. Slowly the small sandy-forest island became larger in view. Nami ordered commands over her nakama, causing everyone with the exception of Robin to dart across the deck in confusion.

Zoro continued to mutter bitter insults for every word Nami through at him while Sanji danced away at his chores delighted to please 'his' Nami-san (_the rest of the crew would debate that_).

Quickly the ship drew ever closer to the island before Robin made an observation. Looking up from her book she eyed the island and thought for a moment.

"Miss Rynna-san," She began. I turned and looked at the dark haired woman sitting at a small glass table.

"Yeah what's up?"

"How large is your captain's chip?" She asked. I gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Is your ship big?" She asked.

"A lot bigger then this one, that's for sure." I gloated. She starred for a moment.

"But I can't see it near the island." She pointed. I looked back.

I turned back towards the island. In all the excitement of seeing the island I hadn't noticed there was no ship docked near it.

"Maybe Captain-san has hidden it behind that mountain." I suggested pointing to the large mountain sprouting from the forest in the centre of the island.

"But why would your Captain conceal himself from us if he was expecting you?"

"Probably hiding from marines." I said happily. "Captain-san doesn't like unnecessary fights." I informed her. She looked at my excited face and calm figure.

This didn't sound good to Robin. I hadn't noticed how unwell my explanation sat with her. _What was she worrying about? We'd get to meet Captain-san, he'd speak with Luffy then I'd return to my nakama. What's the problem?_

Luffy jumped up onto the railings next to me and turned to me.

"So what did you Captain wanna speak to me about?" He asked excitedly

"Dunno he just gave me orders to bring, you and your entire crew to Sand Reef Island, if I knew what he wanted I would have told you." He grinned.

"This sounds like an adventure." He cheered.

"Yep, it's exciting huh."

"Oh can't you think of anything he might want to talk to me about?" Luffy moaned.

"Maybe…Blackbeard?" I suggested thinking hard.

"Blackbeard?" He repeated. "Oh yeah my big brother's going after him, he's a real jerk." Luffy explained.

I turned away and rubbed one of my bandaged burns. "Really, I don't know much about him, Captain-san tends to talk most of this stuff over with his first mate other wise he never mentions anything."

"Why?" Luffy asked watching me stroke my aching arm.

"Dunno he's always been like that is all I heard."

"Luffy hurry up and help with this!" Zoro shouted struggling with the sails.

The rubber man jumped off the railing and ran over to his green haired nakama. The Thousand Sunny pulled up anchor near the shallow water.

I jumped up and down excitedly as the crew prepared to dock. The moment we were in reach of the island, I attempted to jump off on to the island, only to be caught by Sanji.

"Huh, what are you doing?" I asked as he held me in his arms.

"My dear Rynna-san if I'm not mistaken you can't swim." He said smiling. I looked up at him for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." I giggled as Sanji put me down.

While Luffy held and sling shotted his body across the shallows to the sand Robin and I were both carried by Franky and Sanji since we could not swim.

The moment Frank stepped on to the sand I leaped from his arms and glided to the sand. Skidding to a stop and stirring up sand in my entrance.

"Finally we're here!" I cheered.

The crew looked around for a moment as I smiled.

"Hey Rynna, where's this captain of yours?" Usopp asked noticing the empty beach.

"Yeah what's going on you said he'd be here?" Zoro said fingering his swords. I looked up.

"He's probably just…" I had not noticed. No one else was here. We were alone on the sandy beach.

"…somewhere." I finished.

"Hey what's the deal, this is the place right?" Luffy asked in annoyance.

"Y…yeah." I admitted.

"Then where's this captain of yours?" Zoro said untrustingly.

"I…I don't know. He said he'd be right here on the beach." I recalled.

"Then where is this guy?" Usopp asked. As I attempted to put together a reason, Robin noticed something in the corner of her eye. She wandered over to a tree breaking the beach and lining the edge of the forest.

Robin fingered a note pinned on the tree and examined it for a moment.

"Captain-san, I found something." Everyone looked up over at Robin as she spoke.

Robin returned to Luffy and handed him the note. Dressed inside an old envelope was a note named to Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy tilted his head as he glared at the words.

"Oi Robin come read this." Luffy asked returning the note to her and frowning.

_Dear Luffy,_

_I believe you were likely informed by my nakama Rynna that I was to meet you here and discuss something of great importance. Unfortunately, something has come up. _

"Something come up, what does he mean?" I asked looking up from my place on the sand.

"If I may continue Miss Rynna." Robin replied.

_It is important that I see to this matter immediately and so I have a request. My nakama and I are going after a pirate who is causing some trouble across New World. I do not want Rynna to be involved in these matters so I will not be returning for her. _

My eyes widened. The crew looked over at me. I looked down at the sand and starred at my bandaged hands. "He's not coming for me…"

_My request is that you take her onto your ship and make her one of your nakama. I trust her to serve you loyally as she did I. I beg you to grant my wish. _

_I may never see her again and I want her to see the world. She has never left my ship except to seek you and she is inexperienced in this world. Show her the world, show her life and help her find her dreams. I have left a small some of money in which I entrust to be used as you see fit. _

Nami's eyes changed to the shape of belli signs.

"Great we've lost Nami." Usopp reported.

_Keep my dear Rynna safe, there are many people out there who seek her. I hope you do what is right. _

_Your's sincerely, _

"Your's sincerely who?" Sanji asked waiting impatiently.

"The name has been scratched off." Robin informed.

"What do you mean scratched off?" Luffy yelled.

"I mean someone has removed the name form this letter." Robin replied.

"Rynna what's your captain's name?" Nami asked softly seeing how upset I was. I looked up at her. She seemed surprised to see that I wasn't crying.

"My captain?" I repeated.

"Yes what's your captain's name?" Nami repeated.

"S…Shanks, Red Haired Shanks." I replied. There eyes widened. Luffy's eyes shaking as he realised who sent me here.

"Shanks…" Luffy spoke.

I nodded.

"Shanks was going to meet me?" He asked. I nodded again. Luffy removed his hat and held it in his hands.

Luffy dropped his hat and walked over to me.

"Shanks, was going to see me?" He asked. I nodded for the third time.

He closed his eyes.

The crew stared at him for a moment.

_Shanks wants her to come with me…_

Luffy looked up. He put his hand out to me.

"Shanks entrusted me with his hat…"

Everyone watched Luffy with close eyes.

"He said 'Bring back this hat when you've become a great pirate'. He was my hero. In this age of being pirates, you can't survive alone. I need my nakama like any other true captain on the grand line." Luffy turned away from me and returned for his hat.

"Everyone…we have a new nakama!" Luffy placed his hat on his head and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oi Love-Cook get more fucking sake." Zoro yelled slamming down his empty mug.

"My my Mr Swordsman you do drink a lot." Robin chuckled.

"Oi Chopper check it out!" Usopp danced on the table with chopsticks up his nose. Every laughed in delight.

I watched them for a moment. They were also carefree and happy. It was nice…

Sure, I was hurting. Oddly enough though I didn't care. I had my orders, I was to remain with them and become a straw hat. I didn't mind though, not really. The only thing I remember most about that night, that night when everyone celebrated my joining the crew was his words.

"Rynna." Luffy began turning to me.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked smiling slightly.

"I'll teach you something good one day, I promise…" He whispered.

Authors note:

Sorry this chap is so short. . It would have been longer but I edited a lot. Also I'm so sorry for the late update. I have had hell going on. Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
